


A Divine Compromise

by Kokato



Series: A Divine Compromise [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Vampire Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: Nella camera priva di finestre il fumo ristagnava, simile ad una spessa coltre di nebbia che in un primo momento impedì a John d'intravedere il suo abitante: su un divano di broccato rosso giaceva un giovane uomo addormentato. Riccioli corvini ricadevano su un viso pallidissimo e sottile, le labbra scarlatte e prominenti erano scioccanti per il contrasto che presentavano con la pelle traslucida e bianca come il fumo dell'oppio -era la prima cosa che spiccava di lui. La bocca dell'uomo era più rossa della ricca tappezzeria su cui era adagiato, e John pensò che i suoi colori non erano naturali né tanto meno sani.“Perdonatemi, giovane Signore” iniziò John “Credo mi abbiano mandato per accertarmi delle vostre condizioni” disse, e stupì persino sé stesso con quella conclusione.1882, il Dottor John Watson viene chiamato d'urgenza per una visita a domicilio a Limehouse.Avverrà un incontro inaspettato.





	A Divine Compromise

**Scritta per lo Sherlock Secret Santa 2017 del gruppo Aspettando Sherlock 5 - SPOILERS! **  
****

1882  
John Watson venne risvegliato dal rumore di colpi frenetici sferrati alla sua porta. Benché avesse imparato di recente a non confondere ogni suono con lo scoppio di granate sulla sabbia rovente, in un primo momento John trasalì. Tenne il bordo del lenzuolo stretto tra le mani per un lungo minuto, prima di rendersi conto del soffitto sulla sua testa, della finestra affacciata su una Londra innevata e del letto troppo comodo su cui era accovacciato.  
Era un gelido giorno di Gennaio, i raggi del sole appena sorto tentavano di oltrepassare la coltre di nuvole bianche da a malapena un'ora. Qualcuno bussava insistentemente alla porta del Dottor John Watson. Andava tutto bene. John lo sussurrò sei o sette volte prima di decidersi ad alzarsi dal letto. Scese velocemente le scale dalla camera da letto, ma quando aprì finalmente la porta i colpi si erano fatti così ripetuti da far temere a John che si trattasse di un'emergenza. Sulla soglia c'era un giovane ragazzo cinese che John conosceva.  
John Watson era tornato dall'Afghanistan da circa sei mesi, aveva ricominciato a svolgere la professione medica da a malapena due di questi, e tre quarti dei suoi nuovi pazienti erano cinesi di Limehouse, gente dai modi gentili ma sottilmente sbrigativi. La guerra, a differenza di quanto faceva più spesso con uomini più inflessibili di lui, aveva reso John silenzioso e accondiscendente. Qualità che, apparentemente, lo facevano apparire simpatico ai burberi marinai cinesi. John non se ne lamentava, nemmeno di fronte ai casi più gravi d'incomprensione linguistica, perché quelle visite erano prive dei convenevoli e delle chiacchiere che i pazienti londinesi amavano intrattenere.  
“Buongiorno, giovanotto” disse John, inutilmente, perché era ancora londinese e i convenevoli facevano parte di lui “Cosa posso fare per te?”. Il ragazzo non aveva risposto, ma più per urgenza che per maleducazione.  
“Ti chiami Liang, giusto?” chiese John, osservando il ragazzo sfregarsi le mani infreddolite in modo così irrequieto che John fu tentato di afferrarle per tenerle ferme. “Anche se non sai spiegare di cosa hai bisogno, almeno prova, o per favore lasciami ritornare a dormire.”  
“Mia sorella, Dottor Watson” riuscì a dire Liang nel suo inglese stentato. “Molto grave. Per favore, voi aiutare.”  
“Ho capito” disse John, perché non aveva bisogno di sentire altro. Non chiese perché la paziente non potesse essere portata da lui perché le donne non erano ammesse nel quartiere, e John aveva promesso al padre di Liang di non farne mai parola con nessuno. Oltre a rischiare di peggiorarne le condizioni, il rischio che la bambina fosse scoperta era troppo alto, così John annuì soltanto. “Lasciami andare a prendere la borsa. Tu intanto chiama una carrozza, dì che paga il Dottor Watson.” Liang, che aveva percorso la distanza da Limehouse al suo appartamento dall'altra parte di Londra suoi propri piedi, per di più sulla neve compatta di un impietoso giorno d'inverno inoltrato, annuì con gratitudine negli occhi e si diresse verso la strada.  
Quella sarebbe stata la sua prima visita a domicilio a Chinatown, ma John era certo di aver affrontato di peggio. A suo modo John era persino onorato di aver conquistato la fiducia di parte di una comunità così chiusa, e sicuramente la fama di quel quartiere di recente costruzione era  
esagerata dalle fantasie bislacche di qualche scrittore, o dalle chiacchiere delle signore annoiate all'ora del tè. Non si nascondeva nulla di strano a Chinatown, a parte una bambina malata che aveva bisogno del suo aiuto, e fosse dannato se John gliel'avrebbe rifiutato.  
Mentre cambiava le pantofole per il paio di stivali più imbottiti che possedeva, John ripensò ad una di queste bislacche storie. Mike Stanford gliene aveva raccontata al pub, incoraggiato dal terzo sherry che si era ingollato dall'inizio della serata: si diceva che da qualche parte a Limehouse vivesse una misteriosa creatura che usciva soltanto di notte. Un aneddoto classico: i mostri, come gli assassini e ogni tipo di entità vera o immaginaria volta ad infliggere sommo fastidio al prossimo, prosperano nell'oscurità, ma si diceva anche che nella fumeria d'oppio dove alloggiava questa creatura fosse stato osservato un misterioso ed inspiegabile viavai. John aveva trovato tutto molto improbabile, e aveva invitato Mike a non proseguire con un ulteriore bicchiere di sherry, a meno di non volersi rendere ulteriormente ridicolo.  
“Non sei tu l'amico dei cinesi, Watson?” aveva riso Mike Stanford, senza accogliere l'invito di John. Lo sherry gli scivolava giù per la gola ben lubrificata. “è l'odore della morte e del sangue. Più forte dell'odore dell'oppio, così ho sentito.”  
“Chiunque l'abbia detto, aveva bevuto più di te.” aveva risposto John, togliendo il bicchiere dalla mano del suo amico, prima che cominciasse a blaterare di fantasmi o di bestie pelose che ululano alla luna piena. John scosse la testa per farne uscire quelle idee assurde e si spicciò a raggiungere la carrozza che lo aspettava sul bordo del marciapiede.  
No, non c'era niente di strano a Chinatown.  
+++  
La parte del Quartiere che si affacciava sul Tamigi era già sveglia da ore quando John arrivò a Limehouse. La parte più interna cominciava a levarsi in quel momento, con il rumore delle chincaglierie che venivano esposte e l'odore di cibo speziato che usciva dalle cucine. Nel breve tragitto che percorse alle calcagna di Liang, il quale ormai correva e si voltava indietro soltanto per controllare che il Dottore tanto atteso non scomparisse per magia, John ebbe l'impressione che i suoi stessi passi producessero un tintinnio di porcellana. Più di una volta Liang dovette richiamarlo all'ordine perché un profumo mai sentito prima lo aveva indotto a rallentare, o addirittura a seguire il proprio naso fino alla fonte.  
Liang e la sua famiglia alloggiavano in una delle piccole casupole più interne del quartiere. Suo padre era assente, e certamente era tra quei marinai che John aveva visto impegnati a scaricare casse di merci al porticciolo sul fiume. La piccola Hua lo accolse con un sorriso più radioso di quanto John sentisse di meritare, ma promise a sé stesso di rimediare per la fine della visita.  
Hua lo salutò in cinese, chiamandolo 'Dottor Porcospino' (almeno secondo la traduzione di Liang).  
“Buongiorno a te” salutò a sua volta John “Come ci sentiamo oggi?”  
Hua rispose di nuovo in cinese, e John annuì come se avesse capito. Estrasse lo stetoscopio dalla borsa sotto lo sguardo curioso della bambina, poi le fece segno di spostare le coperte e di alzare la camicia da notte affinché John potesse ascoltarle il respiro. Hua era così tranquilla e obbediente che John avrebbe potuto scambiarla per una bambola fatta di quella porcellana venduta in ogni angolo del quartiere, e nonostante la preoccupazione di suo fratello non pareva che ci fosse nulla di troppo grave nelle sue condizioni. Liang osservò la visita dalla porta, continuando a sfregarsi le mani nervosamente in un modo che lo faceva sembrare una specie di mantide a causa della tunica con le maniche stranamente larghe che indossava. John giunse alla solita diagnosi e alla solita cura: riposo, coperte calde, un infuso di liquirizia per la tosse insistente.  
John uscì dalla casa più leggero, con Liang che non smetteva di fare su e giù con la testa in un formale ringraziamento e Hua che sventolava una manina dal suo letto per salutarlo. John accarezzò l'idea di comprare una bambolina di porcellana sulla via del ritorno, quando si accorse che la carrozza che lo aveva portato a Limehouse si era dileguata. Eppure, John aveva chiesto al cocchiere di aspettare.  
“Ragazzo!” chiamò, ma Liang si era già chiuso la porta dietro le spalle. John si guardò intorno,  
disperso in una parte di Londra che non conosceva. Il mercato era in piena attività ora, e le bancarelle sulla neve ghiacciata parevano in procinto di slittare via da un momento all'altro. I negozianti non erano tuttavia in vista, probabilmente troppo infreddoliti per starsene sulla strada a declamare per attirare clientela, e i pochi passanti erano giovani garzoni che facevano avanti e indietro dal porticciolo portando casse di legno. John fece spallucce, strinse la presa sul suo bastone e cominciò a tratti a zoppicare, a tratti a scivolare verso la più vicina sponda del Tamigi.  
A metà strada sentì di nuovo quell'odore speziato che lo aveva fatto fermare all'inizio. Non c'era fretta, in fondo: John avrebbe aperto il suo studio dopo un paio d'ore, e si sentiva persino felice al pensiero di appagare il suo modesto animo da esploratore senza allontanarsi poi molto da casa. C'era un negozio d'incensi alla sua sinistra, uno di porcellane proprio accanto. Il suo occhio era stato attirato da una bambolina che era esattamente identica ad Hua, quando qualcuno gli si scaraventò addosso facendolo cadere. Il suo bastone volò via, abbattendosi contro la vetrina così forte che i piatti e le statuine esposte vibrarono quasi fino a rovesciarsi. Le condizioni della schiena di John non erano molto migliori, un dolore affilato l'attraversò al brusco impatto con il ghiaccio. John alzò lo sguardo e vide che a venirgli addosso era stato un ragazzo dell'età di Liang, forse poco più giovane, con sgargianti capelli rossi. Pur non sapendo se l'incidente fosse dovuto a maleducazione, mal curanza o ad uno sgradevole scherzo, John sapeva con certezza che il giovanotto aveva bisogno di una bella strigliata.  
“Che maniere sono q...” stava per dire, ma il ragazzo non lo degnò di nessuna attenzione: gettò un pacchetto addosso John, poi scappò via con la stessa foga con cui era arrivato.  
John si rigirò il pacchetto tra le mani, perplesso: era avvolto in una carta da pacchi marrone, era morbido e grande quanto un palmo e mezzo delle sue mani. Non ebbe il tempo neanche di pensare se fosse o meno una buona idea aprirlo, poiché un uomo gli rivolse la parola in cinese. Erano cinque uomini in realtà, con tratti orientali e l'aria di non avere buone intenzioni.  
“Non capisco la vostra lingua, Signore” rispose, e un secondo uomo ripeté quanto già detto dal primo, o almeno così pareva a John. Scosse la testa per indicare di nuovo di non aver capito, ma gli uomini cominciarono a ripetere la stessa cosa in un coro scoordinato, ogni volta a volume più alto della precedente. Alla fine, gli uomini scossero a loro volta la testa, poi si chinarono per raccogliere John dal terreno e trascinarlo chissà dove.  
“Che cosa fate?” urlò John, sospettando che sarebbe stato inutile anche se gli uomini avessero potuto capire la sua lingua. Nonostante questo, urlò più forte man mano che veniva portato sempre più all'interno di Chinatown e lontano dal Tamigi. I negozianti uscivano dalla porta per osservare la scena, ma nessuno si fece avanti per dire anche una sola parola in suo favore.  
Quando quella bizzarra carovana si fermò, John riconobbe il luogo in cui era stato portato: il Drago D'oro, il pub che nascondeva la più frequentata e malfamata fumeria d'oppio della città. Il racconto di Mike Stanford gli ritornò alla mente, ma John si disse di non credere a nessuna delle assurdità che aveva sentito se non voleva essere travolto da un pericolo ben più reale. John teorizzò che nel pacchetto che aveva in mano ci fosse dell'oppio, e che quegli uomini lo avessero scambiato per il ladro di quel prezioso bottino. Capire il malinteso era stato tutto sommato semplice, spiegarlo ai suoi improvvisati rapitori era tutto un altro paio di maniche.  
Si dimenò mostrando il pacchetto, indicandolo come a volerlo offrire in cambio della propria vita, ma i cinque uomini lo ignorarono e lo portarono di peso all'interno del pub passando da una porta posteriore. Un odore simile a quello che lo aveva attirato al negozio d'incensi lo investì e John non poté fare a meno di respirarlo a pieni polmoni, almeno prima di capire da dove provenisse. John venne lasciato libero: probabilmente non aveva più alcuna possibilità di fuggire. La fumeria si trovava alla fine di un lungo corridoio simile al tunnel di una caverna, incastonato sottoterra nel retro dell'edificio e ben separato dal mondo dei gentiluomini di sani principi. Gli avventori erano accomodati in alcove scavate nelle pareti, imbottite di cuscini e lunghi drappi di stoffa colorata e ricamata che alla luce delle candele proiettavano ombre spettrali sui volti e sul soffitto. L'oppio bruciava nelle lampade decorate di ghirigori di bronzo e ottone, il fumo saliva verso il soffitto in lunghi fili intrecciati e rotondeggianti prima di dissolversi nel buio. L'effetto generale, per John, era quello di un alveare di api piuttosto pigre: un gentiluomo dai folti baffi, vedendolo passare, alzò la  
pipa fumante verso di lui e rise sonoramente, e a John parve un grosso insetto che faticava persino a sostenere il peso delle proprie ali. Quando i cinque uomini lo lasciarono in una stanza alla fine del corridoio, John fu sfiorato dal pensiero di trovarsi nel nido dell'ape regina. L'ambiente era stato progettato per essere lussuoso, persino regale: le pareti erano dipinte con squisite immagini di aironi e canne di bambù che si ergevano dall'acqua, ma dalla pesante porta di ferro battuto ricadevano due drappi di velluto color mare che John ritenne del tutto insensati. L'intenzione era chiara, l'esecuzione discutibile.  
Nella camera priva di finestre il fumo ristagnava, simile ad una spessa coltre di nebbia che in un primo momento impedì a John d'intravedere il suo abitante: su un divano di broccato rosso giaceva un giovane uomo addormentato. Riccioli corvini ricadevano su un viso pallidissimo e sottile, le labbra rosse e prominenti erano scioccanti per il contrasto che presentavano con la pelle traslucida e bianca come il fumo dell'oppio -era la prima cosa che spiccava di lui. La bocca dell'uomo era più rossa della ricca tappezzeria su cui era adagiato, e John pensò che i suoi colori non erano naturali né tanto meno sani.  
“Perdonatemi, giovane Signore” iniziò John “Credo mi abbiano mandato per accertarmi delle vostre condizioni” disse, e stupì persino sé stesso con quella conclusione.  
Le palpebre si aprirono, rivelando occhi di un pallido azzurro. Il giovane uomo glieli puntò addosso, schioccando le labbra così rigonfie di sangue che John pensò che sarebbe bastato strofinarle con un'unghia a malapena affilata per farle zampillare. L'uomo si levò dal suo giaciglio, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da John per un solo istante. Indossava una camicia di seta bianca stropicciata, un panciotto slacciato che accentuava la larghezza delle sue spalle e la sottigliezza dei suoi fianchi, pregiati pantaloni scuri. Al posto di una giacca o una più consona redingote, una vestaglia rossa ricamata di palese fattura cinese ricadeva fino a sotto il ginocchio. Era così alto che John arrivava a stento al suo mento, le gambe così lunghe da far venire le vertigini solo a guardarle.  
L'uomo inclinò la testa, i riccioli neri seguirono il movimento in modo così fluido che John quasi si aspettò di sentirli tintinnare come campanelle.  
“Qual è il tuo crimine?” disse infine, con una voce profonda e baritonale.  
John inclinò a sua volta la testa.  
“Perdonatemi, credo di non aver capito.”  
L'uomo lo fissò ancora più attentamente, senza neanche curarsi della vestaglia in disordine in procinto di scivolare giù dalla sua spalla sinistra. Protese una mano verso la tasca della giacca di John, estraendo il pacchetto che aveva dato inizio a tutta quella sfortunata faccenda. L'osservò con la medesima attenzione che aveva riservato a John, toccandolo con le sue lunghe e scheletriche dita. John colse l'occasione per osservare a sua volta, e notò finalmente cosa ci fosse davvero di sbagliato nel giovane uomo di fronte a lui: il petto visibile dal colletto sbottonato della camicia era immobile. Anche quando l'uomo si era risvegliato, le sue narici non si erano dilatate né la sua bocca si era aperta per aspirare l'aria, come sarebbe accaduto per chiunque fosse stato destato bruscamente da un sonno profondo. John indietreggiò di un passo.  
“Egitto o Afghanistan?”  
“Come?”  
L'uomo ancora non rispose. “Tu sei un soldato, non un ladro” disse , e qualcosa che John non sapeva assolutamente come interpretare. “Non ho mai divorato un soldato.”  
“Chi siete?” chiese John, trattenendosi dal fare la domanda che avrebbe voluto davvero porre.  
“Oggigiorno, in verità, non divoro neanche più i ladri” continuò, come se John non avesse detto nulla.  
“Non so di cosa stiate parlando.”  
“No, lo vedo” disse l'uomo, piegando la testa ancora più in basso, e John si rese conto con un brivido che stava fissando il suo collo. “Ma forse cominci ad averne un'idea.”  
La bocca scarlatta quanto marmellata di ciliegie si avvicinò alla sua gola, e John rimase immobile. Avrebbe potuto indietreggiare ancora, fuggire come avrebbe fatto chiunque con un po' più di buon senso di lui, ma John non lo fece. Come aveva già intravisto, l'uomo non respirava: dalle labbra fuoriusciva qualcosa di simile ad un alito di vento freddo, uno spiffero che soffi da una porta  
leggermente dischiusa. John chiuse gli occhi, la mente sgombra di qualunque pensiero, saggio o sciocco che fosse.  
Quando li riaprì, l'uomo si era seduto sul divano. Le lunghissime gambe erano incrociate e la vestaglia era ordinatamente sistemata sulle sue spalle.  
“Potete andare, Dottore. Non c'è niente che possiate fare per me.”  
“Co... come...” balbettò John, sconvolto. “Come fate a saperlo?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Che sono un dottore...” John stava urlando, tutte le buone maniere dimenticate “... o un soldato.”  
“Vi siete offerto di accertarvi delle mie condizioni, o sbaglio?” l'uomo a questo punto sembrava irritato dalla loro conversazione. “E io vi sto dicendo che non ne ho bisogno, perciò potete andare.”  
John tentennò soltanto un istante prima di precipitarsi verso la porta, strattonandola e spingendola con tutta la forza che aveva. Trovandola prevedibilmente chiusa, John si rivolse di nuovo al suo cortese ospite.  
“La porta è chiusa, dove diavolo dovrei andare secondo voi?”  
“Oh, maledizione” esclamò l'uomo, ormai oltre il limite della maleducazione “c'è un passaggio segreto sotto la tenda, qui dietro il divano” rispose, con il tono che lasciava capire che, per qualche assurda ragione, John avrebbe dovuto saperlo da sé. John, sospirando per trattenersi dall'aggredirlo con le parole o con le mani, andò alla ricerca della sua presunta via di fuga.  
“Mi dispiace di non potervi aiutare” disse l'uomo, e John sentì che si allungava nuovamente nel suo giaciglio, nella posizione in cui lo aveva trovato all'inizio “... non credo che avrei la forza di sollevarlo.”  
“Forse allora avete davvero bisogno di un medico, giovane signore.”  
L'uomo non ribatté per un lungo minuto, poi scattò in piedi così all'improvviso che John per poco non trasalì dalla paura. “Ma certo! Avete ragione!” esclamò, con entusiasmo, tirando su John dall'angolo del muro in cui si era accovacciato per cercare il passaggio segreto.  
“Avete bisogno di essere visitato?”  
“No, ma potrei aver bisogno di un medico, come avete detto” c'era uno strano sorriso sul suo volto, adesso. John non sapeva se essere affascinato o terrorizzato, in ogni caso si ritrovò incapace di distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Ascoltatemi bene, Dottor...?”  
“Watson. John Watson.”  
“Dottor Watson. Stasera Scotland Yard arriverà al Drago D'oro, e quando questo accadrà voi dovrete essere presente.”  
“Per quale motivo?”  
“Perché so che siete un soldato, e che pensate di non voler combattere mai più su un campo di battaglia... e so una cosa che sapete anche voi.”  
“Che cosa?”  
L'uomo rispose con un sorriso assolutamente deliziato, come quello di un gatto che abbia appena gustato la sua crema di latte preferita. “Che non è vero niente, e che l'idea di fidarvi di me vi fa eccitare oltre il limite di quello che ritenete opportuno.”  
John non riuscì a trovare le parole per negare. “Sembra che sappiate fin troppo su di me, per qualcuno di cui non conosco neanche il nome.”  
Il giovane uomo dalle labbra scarlatte rise, e apparve del tutto diverso da come John lo aveva trovato sul suo lussuoso divano, vivace e forte anziché pallido e catatonico. Si voltò per dare un calcio alla parete, facendo comparire il passaggio segreto promesso per la fuga di John.  
“Sherlock Holmes” disse, tornando a sedersi con le gambe incrociate, la vestaglia scivolava di nuovo lungo la sua spalla, e John vide che il rosso delle sue labbra era ora diluito anche sulle guance. “Mezzanotte in punto. Non fate tardi, Dottor Watson.”  
John imboccò la sua via di fuga senza guardarsi indietro.  
+++  
Quando si accorse di aver perso il suo bastone, John era ormai a bordo della carrozza che lo avrebbe  
portato via da Limehouse. Poiché aveva promesso a sé stesso di non mettere mai più piede nei dintorni del Drago D'Oro, John si rassegnò ad abbandonarlo al suo destino.  
Aprì il suo studio con mezz'ora di ritardo, e al suo arrivo le gentili pazienti affollate davanti alla porta gli rivolsero bonari e stupiti rimproveri: John apriva sempre alle nove in punto, e non un minuto più tardi. Trascorse il resto della giornata senza nemmeno rendersene conto: la sua bocca si era aperta per comunicare diagnosi, le sue mani si erano mosse per prendere strumenti e il suo viso si era contratto in sorrisi di circostanza, ma John non ne aveva alcuna memoria. La Signora Appleby aveva chiesto cosa lo avesse trattenuto quella mattina, e John ricordava di aver detto di essere stato chiamato d'urgenza per una visita a domicilio. Era la verità, eppure si sentiva un bugiardo, e un bugiardo nemmeno molto convincente. La voce dell'uomo dalle labbra scarlatte era rimasta sul fondo della sua mente, come una musica che risuonava da una grande distanza.  
Dimenticare Sherlock Holmes, il 'Mostro di Chinatown', era impossibile. Più John si sforzava di non pensare a lui, più lo percepiva vicino a sé, come un'ombra che incombeva costantemente sulla coda dell'occhio. Decise di risolvere il problema rifiutando la cena che la sua domestica si era offerta di preparargli, e di ritirarsi a letto il prima possibile. Erano le undici di sera quando John colse il proprio riflesso nello specchio, e per qualche ragione si fermò ad osservare.  
“Che sciocchezza” disse ad alta voce. La stanza sotterranea non odorava di sangue, e men che meno di morte. Mike Stanford era ubriaco fino al midollo quando lo aveva detto, e John era stato un patetico credulone a farsi influenzare. “Sherlock Holmes non è un mostro.”  
“Su questo potrei dissentire.”  
John trasalì al suono di una voce sconosciuta. Afferrò il primo oggetto che si ritrovò tra le mani, che per sua somma sventura si rivelò essere una semplice spazzola. John poteva pensare ad almeno una decina di usi di una spazzola per capelli in combattimento, ma in quell'istante non gliene sovvenne nemmeno uno. In ogni caso avanzò fino alla camera da letto, cercando inutilmente armi più efficaci nel breve tragitto. In piedi nel centro della stanza, come un'alta torre si erge da una città vista in lontananza, c'era un uomo che John non aveva mai visto prima.  
“Chi siete?”  
“Vi prego di non fraintendermi” continuò l'uomo, senza rispondere alla domanda postagli -un atteggiamento che a John pareva di aver già visto “Alcuni comportamenti naturali nella nostra specie potrebbero apparire mostruosi alla vostra, per così dire. Se sono le azioni a definirci, allora sì, in un'ottica puramente umana siamo dei terrificanti mostri, Dottor Watson” l'uomo abbassò di poco la testa, nella parodia di un inchino “Fuggite finché siete in tempo.”  
John non fuggì, anzi si avvicinò con tutta l'intenzione di strappare un'informazione chiara al suo inatteso ospite, a costo di usare le maniere forti. L'uomo aveva un viso rotondo su un corpo lungo e longilineo, nell'insieme dava a John l'impressione di un grosso gufo sul punto di girare la testa verso il basso. Tra le mani stringeva un ombrello, ma i suoi vestiti erano così eleganti che non sarebbe stato saggio indossarli sotto la pioggia.  
“Ho chiesto chi siete, gradirei una risposta.”  
“Non è importante. Ciò che importa è che siete uscito vivo dal Drago D'Oro, e io voglio sapere perché.”  
John aveva intuito di aver corso un grave pericolo, ma sentirselo dire così sfacciatamente lo fece rabbrividire. “Ha detto che non sono un ladro. Un soldato, ma non un ladro” rispose, senza curarsi di specificare di chi stesse parlando.  
L'uomo sospirò, come se quella risposta lo avesse profondamente deluso. Osservò John a lungo mentre il suo viso si contraeva in una smorfia di disgusto, poi parlò come se dire quello che aveva da dire gli costasse un'immensa fatica :“Sherlock è diventato ciò che di peggio qualcuno della nostra specie possa diventare: un boia, un Dio della Morte. Criminali di ogni sorta e taglia vengono portati al suo cospetto, affinché Sherlock possa dispensare la sua diabolica giustizia. Non è stato sempre così, Dottor Watson, e forse voi potete aiutarmi a salvare... la sua vita, o l'equivalente di una vita che quelli come noi possono possedere.”  
“Ma io...” iniziò John, poi tacque. Mi sono macchiato di gravi crimini, molto più gravi del rubare un insulso pacchetto. Non sarei dovuto uscire vivo da quella camera sotterranea, avrebbe voluto  
dire, ma non lo fece.  
“Ha detto che Scotland Yard arriverà al Drago D'Oro, stanotte, e che io dovrò essere lì quando succederà. Che cosa vuole che faccia? E cosa volete voi?”  
John ripensò a Sherlock Holmes, al giovane uomo dalle labbra scarlatte addormentato in un letto di fumo d'oppio: era alto in modo imponente, bianco, etereo ed evanescente come uno spettro, una creatura che non si poteva immaginare come un dio della morte. Se John avesse dovuto descriverlo, non gli avrebbe attribuito né l'onnipotenza né l'immortalità di un dio. Non faticò a credere che Sherlock Holmes avesse bisogno di essere salvato, perfino da qualcuno tanto insignificante quanto John. L'uomo con l'ombrello lo scrutò da capo a piedi, dalle pantofole di lana al colletto della camicia da notte stropicciata.  
“Da come siete vestito, immagino che non fosse vostra intenzione presentarvi all'appuntamento, ma io vi pregherei di farlo. Sherlock...” distolse lo sguardo per un attimo “... si sta lasciando perire, spegnere come una fiamma fioca. È un proposito che potrebbe sembrarvi familiare.”  
John ingoiò l'insinuazione come un boccone amaro.  
“Siete dei mostri, no? Perché dovrei salvare la vita di un mostro?”  
L'uomo fece spallucce, roteando il manico del suo ombrello tra i palmi delle mani. Sembrava un gesto collaudato, come se la domanda gli fosse stata rivolta spesso e ogni volta la risposta fosse sfuggita alla sua comprensione.  
“Non sono più vivo da molto tempo, Dottor Watson. Lascio a voi la scelta.”  
L'istante successivo in cui John sbatté le palpebre, l'uomo con l'ombrello era scomparso.  
+++  
John arrivò a Limehouse a mezzanotte in punto. Entrò dalla porta principale del Drago d'Oro dieci minuti più tardi, preparato a farsi spazio tra gli ultimi avventori rimasti al bancone: qualunque fosse l'assurda missione in cui si stava imbarcando, John aveva bisogno di una birra in corpo per affrontarla.  
Trovò il pub completamente vuoto. John si guardò attorno, confuso: il Drago D'Oro non aveva un aspetto spiccatamente orientale, se non avesse saputo altrimenti John non l'avrebbe distinto da un locale gestito da un inglese purosangue. L'unica eccezione era il sipario rosso che copriva tutta l'intera parete in fondo, e che nascondeva anche l'uscita del passaggio segreto da cui John era sbucato quella stessa mattina. La fumeria d'Oppio stava poco sotto i suoi piedi, dislocata come un proverbiale inferno sotterraneo, e John non ricordava neanche di aver corso tra i tavoli di legno scuro impolverati pur di sfuggirvi.  
Sherlock Holmes stava davanti al sipario. John non sapeva perché, ma non si aspettava niente di meno.  
“Sei venuto” constatò Holmes, niente affatto sorpreso. Tra le mani teneva il bastone da passeggio di John. Glielo puntò al petto piegando le sue labbra scarlatte in un sorriso, e anche se non lo disse ad alta voce, John lo lesse sul suo volto: Holmes non aveva mai dubitato del fatto che John sarebbe arrivato. Forse aveva previsto perfino il ritardo.  
“In ritardo” rimarcò, come se quei dieci minuti fossero la sua ultima conquista.  
“Appena in tempo” rispose Holmes, e proprio in quel momento la porta del pub si aprì. John intravide una carrozza sulla strada, e si chiese perché nessun cocchiere andasse oltre la strada di fronte al porticciolo, rifiutandosi di addentrarsi nel quartiere. Per Scotland Yard l'affare era diverso.  
“Sherlock Holmes” disse un uomo con disordinati capelli grigi e occhi infossati, avanzando con passo pesante verso il sipario e verso di loro “Non è facile per me dirlo, ma avevate ragione.”  
“Lo sento dire spesso, Ispettore Lestrade” rispose Holmes. Si mosse verso l'Ispettore, i suoi movimenti facevano dondolare i lunghi lembi del suo cappotto di lana, e John si chiese se fosse sul punto di uscire nella neve. La sua pelle era bianca come la neve, e John sarebbe dovuto stare attento a non perderlo di vista nelle insidie dell'inverno.  
“Vi offrirei del vino caldo” disse Holmes, con lo stesso annoiato tono con cui aveva offerto una via di fuga dalla camera sotterranea a John “Ma non posso garantire sulla qualità e, cosa più importante, la notte è breve.”  
Lestrade scosse la testa verso il basso nel tentativo di annuire, ma persino il suo collo era congelato al di sopra del cappotto troppo leggero che indossava. “C'è stata una nuova vittima a Whitechapel, dissanguata come le altre... conciata come le altre. Il colpevole è dove avevate detto che sarebbe stato.”  
“Mi concedete di riscuotere, questa volta?” chiese Holmes.  
Lestrade parve combattuto, come se dentro di lui le sue stesse budella fossero nel bel mezzo di una zuffa. La sua mente, in compenso, doveva essere un campo di battaglia. “Dovete vedere l'ultima vittima, prima. Per l'amor di dio...” John si chiese che cosa avesse visto per ridursi in quello stato, come se il cielo stesso pesasse sulle sue spalle “... non voglio lasciare niente d'intentato.”  
Sherlock Holmes annuì, ma John non era sicuro che capisse per davvero.  
“Si comincia, Dottor Watson” sussurrò al suo orecchio, prima di dirigersi verso la carrozza in attesa.  
+++

Il cadavere sul tavolo di ferro non era come John si era aspettato che fosse. Pose le dita sulla pelle gelida del polso e constatò che il battito era del tutto assente. Eppure, a prima vista la giovane donna dai capelli biondi sembrava addormentata, tutt'al più afflitta da una malattia certamente debilitante, ma non mortale.  
“Non ha senso” disse rivolto al cadavere, come se John si aspettasse di vederla annuire a ciò che aveva detto. Continuò a tastare il corpo in cerca di un segno, di un'apertura da cui la vita fosse potuta fuoriuscire da lei fino a lasciarla completamente vuota. Sherlock Holmes si chinò su di lui, afferrandogli il palmo della mano e portandolo verso la gola della donna.  
“Cosa sentite, Dottor Watson?”  
John trasalì, preso alla sprovvista dal gesto. Il volto di Holmes era vicino al suo, il punto di contatto tra le loro mani gli mandò una scarica di brividi lungo la schiena, brividi diversi da quelli provocati dal gelo invernale. John deglutì, riprese il controllo di sé stesso e iniziò a toccare la gola del cadavere nel punto indicato da Holmes.  
“Tre fori...” rispose “... molto piccoli, spessi poco più di un ago da cucito.”  
“Cosa pensate che li abbia provocati?”  
Nell'oscurità dell'obitorio, John si sentì improvvisamente un peso sullo stomaco. Da qualche passo più indietro l'Ispettore Lestrade l'osservava fissamente, come se dalla risposta a quella domanda dipendesse il destino della sua stessa anima. John desiderò intensamente che la donna si alzasse dal tavolo di ferro, ponendo fine a tutta quella sfortunata faccenda. Poi ricordò che c'erano state altre vittime, e che ognuna di quelle aveva caricato un macigno sulle spalle di Lestrade. John strofinò le dita sui fori nella carne, sentendo la pelle rialzata e raggrinzita sui bordi sotto i polpastrelli.  
“Il sangue è stato estratto...” concluse.  
“Oh, maledizione!” sbottò Lestrade, facendo due nervosi passi attorno al tavolo di ferro “Ditemi qualcosa che non sappiamo già!”  
Sherlock Holmes a quel punto sorrise, e la vista non mancò di far mancare a John un battito del cuore, benché non sapesse ancora decidere se la trovava affascinante o terrificante.  
“State attento alle parole, Lestrade” disse Holmes, allontanandosi da John per ispezionare la nuca della donna “Ha detto che il sangue è stato 'estratto'”.  
“E questo cosa dovrebbe cambiare?”  
“Cosa intendete dire, Dottore?” chiese a sua volta Holmes, lasciando che fosse John a rispondere alla domanda che gravava nell'aria come un fumo tossico.  
“Non era un ago da cucito. Se dovessi provare ad indovinare...” John scosse il capo imbarazzato, realizzando d'un tratto che era per questo che Sherlock Holmes aveva voluto la sua presenza; all'improvviso il suo castello in aria, il suo desiderio di salvare il fragile uomo dalle labbra di ciliegia addormentato tra i fumi dell'oppio, gli parve estremamente ridicolo.  
John nascose quel pensiero dietro un colpo di tosse, poi continuò: “... se dovessi provare ad indovinare, direi che si sia trattato di un tubicino di metallo, abbastanza sottile da pungere come un ago.”  
Lestrade sgranò gli occhi, si avvicinò a John e gli afferrò una spalla: “Non le sembra un morso, quello? Dei fori di... denti, o zanne?”  
“Un morso? Lo ritengo improbabile.”  
Lestrade sospirò, ricominciando a fare avanti e indietro nervosamente. Sul suo volto si leggeva un'amara sconfitta, come se avesse tentato di reggere la sua verità sulle spalle e quella ora fosse scivolata per terra, e Lestrade era ormai troppo esausto per raccoglierla.  
“Mi concedete di riscuotere, Lestrade?” chiese Sherlock Holmes, i suoi gesti si erano fatti meno aggraziati a causa dell'impazienza. Qualunque fosse il servizio che Holmes aveva offerto, il suo prezzo era tanto alto da far impallidire l'Ispettore: John non era certo di voler sapere.  
Alla fine, Lestrade annuì.  
“Lo concedo.”  
Holmes chinò la testa in ringraziamento, poi fece segno a John di seguirlo. “Andiamo, Dottor Watson.” disse, uscendo dalla porta dell'obitorio “Per questa parte della nostra avventura notturna, l'Ispettore non ci accompagnerà.”  
Holmes comunicò al cocchiere un indirizzo di Marylebone. John sentì che se avesse voluto tirarsi indietro, quella sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione per farlo: doveva solo rifiutarsi di salire sulla carrozza. Trovarne un'altra sarebbe stato complicato, John sarebbe finito quasi certamente a trascinarsi sulla strada ghiacciata per ore prima di poter tornare a casa, e nel cuore della spietata notte invernale. Tuttavia, se John fosse salito su quella carrozza, l'inenarrabile misfatto che si accingevano a perpetrare sarebbe gravato anche sulle sue spalle. Holmes non disse una parola per convincerlo, forse non credeva neanche che ce ne fosse bisogno. Alla fine, John salì.  
A differenza che nel tragitto percorso da Chinatown all'obitorio, condiviso con la compagnia di un teso Ispettore Lestrade, John e Holmes erano soli. John osservò il suo viso nell'oscurità senza vergogna, in cerca di quel qualcosa che lo aveva convinto a seguire quella strana creatura: ritrovò ancora le dannate labbra scarlatte, le sembianze di un giovane uomo scolpite in materiale più antico. John era stato più sciocco e spericolato di quanto le parole potessero esprimere, ma di fronte alla vista di Holmes non riusciva a pentirsi.  
“Qualcuno mi ha fatto visita...” disse John, per distrarsi e non pensare al battito del proprio cuore “... qualcuno che vi conosceva.”  
Holmes doveva sapere bene a chi si riferiva, a giudicare da come aveva roteato gli occhi. “Avete fratelli, Dottor Watson?”  
“Una sorella” rispose, e un'ondata di nostalgia lo travolse al pensiero di Harriet. Holmes lo aveva chiesto solo per fare conversazione, ma John non riuscì a non notare come riuscisse a disseppellire tutti i suoi punti deboli. “Non la vedo da quasi un anno.”  
“Capisco.”  
“Quell'uomo era vostro fratello?”  
“Tra le altre cose” rispose Holmes, guardando attraverso il vetro della carrozza anziché verso John “Vi ha detto qualcosa d'interessante?”  
L'uomo con l'ombrello aveva detto molte cose, in gran parte a dir poco enigmatiche, e John riferì le parole che più si erano incise nella sua mente: “Ha detto che vi state lasciando morire.”  
“Credete che io sia capace di morire, Dottor Watson?”  
“Credo che non esista creatura incapace di morire.”  
Holmes rise, una bassa e calda vibrazione della gola che non esprimeva alcun buon umore, poi guardò verso di lui. “Non potete immaginare quanto desidero che voi abbiate ragione” La luce dei lampioni illuminava il suo volto ad intermittenza, ogni nuova rivelazione pareva corrispondere ad un battito del cuore di John. “L'immortalità è ciò che di più noioso si possa immaginare. Ho tentato di scrollarmela di dosso molte volte, ma senza alcun successo.”  
“Come?” John non sapeva cosa volesse davvero chiedere: come faceva Holmes a sapere di essere immortale, quali erano stati i suoi tentativi di morire, quanto forte avesse sbattuto la testa per essersi convinto di una tale assurdità.  
“L'ultima volta mi sono gettato giù dalla Victoria Tower” rispose, facendo spallucce. “Poi ho cercato di lasciarmi morire di fame, di rimanere immobile in una bara finché la vita non si fosse  
semplicemente stancata di me, ma la noia non mi abbandonava.”  
John non tentò neanche di dire che era impossibile, un'assoluta follia. Rise come se avesse ascoltato una barzelletta che non faceva ridere, ma Holmes non stava affatto scherzando.  
“Quindi, se la vita vi annoia e non siete capace di morire, cos'è che stiamo facendo stanotte?”  
“Un compromesso”  
“Un compromesso con chi?” si protese sul posto senza rendersene conto, avvicinandosi al sedile opposto. John si trovava su una carrozza in corsa in compagnia di un uomo che non respirava e che sosteneva di essere immortale: chi avrebbe potuto stringere un accordo con una creatura simile? “Con il Diavolo? Con Dio?”  
“Non siate sciocco” disse Holmes, in tono incredulo “Con Scotland Yard, con Lestrade.”  
“Sì, ho visto, l'Ispettore sembrava davvero entusiasta del vostro compromesso.”  
“Dal suo punto di vista è stato davvero un patto con il diavolo.”  
“Quindi anche la mia anima è in pericolo, Signor Holmes?”  
Holmes scosse la testa, la questione non lo interessava affatto “Sempre ammesso che esista qualcosa di simile, potrebbe essere.”  
John rinunciò a parlare di dei, del diavolo o della sua anima: c'era qualcosa di ancora più importante che non sapeva e che temeva di chiedere. “Quindi in cosa consisterebbe questo compromesso?”  
“Niente di troppo diabolico, Dottor Watson” disse Holmes accavallando le lunghe gambe, e per poco non sfiorò il ginocchio di John con la punta delle scarpe “Io svelo gli infami piani degli assassini, dei violentatori, dei perversi che popolano questa città, in particolare quelli che sarebbe troppo sconveniente incastrare negli ingranaggi della giustizia legale. In cambio, Lestrade mi concede di divorarli.”  
“Avete scoperto chi ha ucciso quella donna?” John si reclinò indietro sul suo sedile “Ma... perché? E cosa vuol dire che li divorate?”  
Holmes sorrise, appoggiando il mento sulle punte degli indici e sembrando nervoso all'idea di svelare quel sordido affare. John aveva avuto il permesso di sbirciare sotto un oscuro sipario, e non sapeva neanche come si fosse guadagnato questo privilegio. Se lo era poi davvero, un privilegio.  
“Perché, mi chiedete?” disse Holmes, e i suoi occhi brillarono nell'oscurità “C'è una parte d'inganno, in tutto questo. Sono curioso di sapere se siete in grado di capire dove si nasconda.”  
John tacque, la sensazione che Holmes lo stesse prendendo in giro lo rosicchiava alle estremità come un fastidioso insetto.  
“L'uomo con l'ombrello ha detto che siete diventato un dio della morte. Anch'io ero stato portato nella vostra stanza come offerta sacrificale, no? Perché non divorare me, allora?”  
“Perché non ho svelato nessuno dei vostri perversi piani.”  
Il sospetto che Holmes lo stesse prendendo per il naso era così forte che John se lo sfiorò, strinse le narici e si accertò che non fosse diventato di legno come quello di un burattino. “Io non ho alcun perverso piano.”  
“Appunto.” disse Holmes, e il suo sorriso era sul punto di diventare risata. La vista, curiosamente, riscaldò John dall'interno come se un fuoco si fosse acceso dentro di lui. Non riusciva a vederlo nel buio, ma immaginò che le guance di Holmes fossero rosse, che il colore delle labbra si fosse diffuso sul suo viso facendolo apparire deliziosamente giovane.  
La carrozza si fermò, Holmes saltò sul marciapiede prima che John potesse rendersi conto di dove si trovavano. John osservò la modesta casa di mattoni rossicci dal finestrino, e ricordò di esserci già stato per una visita a domicilio. Scese bruscamente, quasi rischiando d'inciampare e scivolare sul terreno ghiacciato. Holmes si era fermato davanti alla porta, e attese che John arrivasse al suo fianco prima di parlare.  
“Siete già stato qui, vero?”  
John non si disturbò a chiedere come lo sapesse. “È la casa di una mia paziente, la Signora Appleby.”  
“E di suo figlio” disse Holmes, prima di suonare il campanello.  
Ora il cuore di John batteva in modo diverso, come un martello che si abbatteva ripetutamente su un muro di ghiaccio senza che questo andasse mai in frantumi. Pregò con tutte le sue forze che non  
fosse la Signora Appleby ad aprire la porta, che il suo coinvolgimento in quell'oscura avventura rimanesse segreto a chi popolava il mondo diurno.  
Il destino ebbe pietà di lui, perché alla porta comparve un giovane uomo. Era anche più giovane di Holmes, probabilmente a malapena ventenne, e malgrado l'ora scellerata era vestito in un elegante completo di giacca e panciotto di seta. Il ragazzo non parve affatto stupito di vederli.  
“Signor Holmes, vi aspettavo. Entrate, entrate.”  
“Signor Appleby” Holmes salutò chinando il capo.  
“Non mi aspettavo che avreste portato con voi un accompagnatore” disse Appleby con voce squillante. Batté le mani sotto il mento come un bambino eccitato, un gesto che John trovò disturbante. “Gradite un tè, Signor...?”  
“Non vi riguarda.”  
“Oh, vi capisco. Non sono le cinque del pomeriggio, ma penso che sappiate che non si poteva fare altrimenti. Il Signor Holmes ha orari piuttosto inflessibili.”  
Appleby aveva una strana luce negli occhi. Le sue pupille erano dilatate e il volto era contratto in una smorfia che lo faceva sembrare una bambola straziata da una lama affilata, come se la sua fosse una fessura scavata a forza nella carne piuttosto che una bocca umana. John avrebbe rivisto quel volto nei propri incubi. Appleby osservava Holmes fissamente, la sua sola presenza pareva esaudire tutti i suoi desideri.  
“Avete visto quello che ho fatto, Signor Holmes?”  
Holmes non rispose, avanzò nel soggiorno a lenti passi. L'ambiente non si adattava affatto al suo abitante, John sospettava che l'arredamento fosse opera della dolce Signora Appleby che molte volte gli aveva fatto dono dei suoi lavori di ricamo. Delicati merletti erano disseminati ovunque, sui mobili e pendenti dalle pareti. Holmes si fermò ad osservare il ricamo di uno stormo di uccelli in volo sopra uno stagno, cinto da una cornice d'argento e appeso sopra il caminetto.  
Passò un lungo minuto, e nessuno rispose alla domanda di Appleby.  
“Le ho scelte accuratamente, come fanno quelli come voi. Puttane, certo, ma le puttane più belle che abbiano mai passeggiato sulle strade di Londra. Se mi concederete l'onore del vostro bacio, io ne farò dono anche a loro.”  
“Cosa sapete di quelli come me?” chiese Holmes, le labbra piene strette in una linea tesa.  
“Tutto ciò che lui mi ha detto” la voce di Appleby era diventata un trillo acuto che graffiava le orecchie “Ho lasciato delle briciole affinché voi poteste arrivare fino alla mia umile capanna, e lui mi ha detto che Sherlock Holmes sarebbe arrivato. Così è stato.”  
“L'ultima briciola che avete lasciato” disse Holmes, voltandosi a guardare Appleby nei suoi occhi stralunati “Era del tutto dissanguata, eppure non una sola goccia di sangue è stata ritrovata né sul marciapiede né nella neve sulla quale la donna era adagiata. La vostra imitazione avrebbe potuto ingannare un qualunque essere umano, ma non qualcuno come me. In realtà, sono piuttosto deluso.”  
“Il Bacio è difficile da imitare...” Appleby si avvicinò per toccare Holmes sulla spalla “... ho provato a forare la carne in molti modi: con la punta di un coltello, con una forchetta, con un bisturi. La prima volta ho conficcato lo stiletto con tutta la forza che avevo, e il collo della puttana si è spezzato come un ramo di legno marcio; la seconda volta sono stato più attento, ho inserito il bisturi come un chiodo in un muro, giro dopo giro, lentamente, ma qualche goccia è comunque caduta a terra; così, la terza volta, ho provato con il servizio d'argento di mia madre...” ora rideva rumorosamente, stringendo le dita sull'incavo tra la gola e le spalle di Holmes “... un disastro, lo confesso, un completo disastro!”  
“Così avete pensato che vi serviva uno strumento nuovo, costruito appositamente per il vostro scopo” intervenne Holmes “Non è stato lui a procurarvelo, ed anche in questa fase della vostra discutibile impresa nulla vi è riuscito al primo colpo. Non è raro rinvenire a prima vista una mano comune negli omicidi compiuti dallo stesso assassino, ma per quanto riguarda voi l'unico elemento comune era il movente. Questo, ve lo concedo, è più inusuale.”  
Appleby non rispose, il suo sorriso si allargò come se Holmes lo avesse riempito delle più alte lodi “Avete cercato le vostre zanne nei luoghi più disparati: fabbri, falegnami, artigiani, vetrai. Una cannula che potesse essere infilzata nel collo delle vittime, una pompa collegata ad un'ampolla  
sufficientemente capiente. Ma, tra il progetto e la realizzazione, vi siete lasciato dietro molte briciole.”  
“Ma alla fine ho avuto successo!” esultò Appleby, abbracciandolo attorno alle spalle. Scoprì il collo reclinando la testa di lato, la pelle giovane e bianca tesa sulla gola offerta in sacrificio. John non era così sciocco da pensare che Holmes l'avrebbe soltanto baciata, ma la sola idea bastò a mettergli il fuoco nelle viscere. Holmes si voltò, cercando qualcosa negli occhi di John. John tenne il suo sguardo, immobile: il mostro si sarebbe spogliato dei suoi panni di uomo, e non doveva perdersi un solo istante.  
Quando Holmes conficcò le sue lunghe zanne nella carne candida, Appleby esalò un gemito di piacere, portandosi una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni. I denti emanarono uno scintillio argenteo dalla linea delle labbra scarlatte di Holmes, il morso dapprima non abbastanza stretto da far penetrare le punte affilate fino in fondo.  
“Oh, sì” sospirò Appleby, abbandonandosi tra le braccia che lo reggevano come un languido amante. La mano tra le sue gambe vagò fino alla chiusura dei pantaloni, il pene in erezione evidente attraverso la stoffa in tensione. John si ritrovò a stringere le ginocchia, avvertendo un calore umido simile a quello che talvolta aveva inondato il suo basso ventre nelle notti trascorse sulla sua brandina, nei suoi giorni da soldato: un misto di terrore e sollievo, tra brivido e sospiro. Si chiese se non fosse lo stesso limite che Appleby stava sfidando, estraendo il godimento dall'orrore e l'orgasmo dalla morte. Holmes strinse la mascella, mordendo la gola di Appleby fino a fargli scricchiolare le ossa.  
“Ne farò buon uso, maestro” gemette Appleby, estasiato “Donerò il Bacio con altrettanta generosità.”  
Poi Holmes cominciò a bere. La bocca rossa pressata sulla pelle ora violacea dava a John l'impressione di un fiore che succhiava l'acqua dalla terra allagata. Il loro abbraccio si fece più stretto, tanto che i versi di Appleby iniziarono a screziarsi di dolore.  
“Piano, maestro” disse, ridendo “Fate piano, o mi ucciderete.”  
Holmes afferrò la sua testa con entrambi le mani, come nell'atto d'inclinare un bicchiere per far scivolare il vino più velocemente sul bordo. Le dita di Holmes tremavano tra i capelli biondi di Appleby, e John capì che avrebbe potuto spaccargli il cranio soltanto premendo ancora un po'.  
Quella nuova consapevolezza per poco non lo indusse ad infilarsi a sua volta una mano nei pantaloni.  
Alla fine, Appleby capì.  
“Maestro, basta” ogni traccia di piacere era sparita dalla sua voce “Se non la smettete, morirò.”  
John non disse nulla, osservò lo spettro della morte riempire gli occhi del ragazzo. Prima Appleby capì che Holmes non si sarebbe fermato, iniziando a divincolarsi e agitarsi nella morsa implacabile del suo abbraccio. Poi capì che non c'era modo di sfuggire.  
Appleby guardò John al di sopra delle spalle del suo assassino, e John non esalò un fiato, non si mosse.  
“Perché?” chiese, con voce così sottile e impalpabile che non si sarebbe potuto attribuirla che all'uomo più innocente e immacolato del creato. “Aiutatemi, vi prego... vi prego...”  
John rimase immobile mentre Appleby moriva. Il suo cadavere piombò a terra con un tonfo agghiacciante quando Holmes lo lasciò andare.  
John si avvicinò per osservarlo, imprigionato in una strana ipnosi.  
“Era questo che stava cercando d'imitare?” chiese, ricordandosi la bella addormentata dai capelli biondi nell'obitorio, destinata a non risvegliarsi mai più. “Ci era andato piuttosto vicino, questo è da riconoscere.”  
Per tutta risposta, Holmes rise. Il suono era caldo e vellutato. Un rivolo di sangue scivolò dalle zanne sporgenti, attraversando le labbra e fermandosi sul mento. John, per un momento, smise di respirare.  
“Venite” disse Holmes, ancora sorridente. “Devo farvi una proposta.”  
+++  
Il cocchiere aveva visto Holmes asciugarsi la bocca insanguinata con un fazzoletto di seta, eppure non esitò a frustare i cavalli quando gli venne dato l'ordine di riportarli a Limehouse. Quell'ennesimo viaggio fu dominato da un silenzio assoluto. I loro ruoli si erano invertiti: Sherlock Holmes lo guardava fissamente, John teneva la testa bassa sulle ginocchia strette come quelle di un bambino che se l'era fatta addosso. Non era ben sicuro di cosa stesse cercando di nascondere, esattamente. Non aprì bocca per chiedere quale fosse la proposta che Holmes voleva fargli.  
La notte era al suo momento più buio, come se il mondo intero fosse precipitato sul fondo di un barile. I profili dei palazzi emergevano a malapena dalla luce fioca dei lampioni, impressioni sfuggevoli sulla coda dell'occhio. Ciò che più terrorizzava John, però, era che per lui ora c'era soltanto Sherlock Holmes, le sue labbra, il suo sorriso, la sua proposta. John lo aveva visto per davvero, aveva sbirciato sotto il suo travestimento, e non esisteva più modo per tornare indietro. Aveva rubato qualcosa di molto più prezioso di un pacchetto d'oppio, e non era sicuro di quale pena gli sarebbe spettata. Forse John sarebbe morto come Appleby, abbracciato ad Holmes con una mano nei pantaloni, il corpo lungo e sottile premuto contro il suo mentre Holmes lo prosciugava e John rideva, rideva e rideva ancora.  
L'immagine nella sua mente lo colpì come uno schiaffo.  
La carrozza si fermò davanti alla porta laterale del Drago D'Oro, la stessa da cui John era entrato quella stessa mattina. Il corridoio dei fumatori d'oppio era pieno di visitatori entusiasti, quando lo attraversarono. Proprio come un'ape regina nel proprio alveare, Holmes fu acclamato dagli uomini adagiati nelle alcove, i boccagli si alzarono verso di lui emanando tondeggianti sbuffi di fumo. Una donna vestita soltanto con un corsetto, sdraiata sullo stomaco di un uomo in frac e cilindro, rise e batté le mani, la testa abbandonata all'indietro esaltava il suo lungo collo. Chissà quanti di loro avevano la mente strabordante di perversi piani, intenti criminali che li avrebbero condotti a morire nella camera sotterranea al termine del corridoio.  
“Non sanno nulla” esordì Holmes, quando si trovarono soli. “Di questa camera, del mio accordo con i cinesi e Scotland Yard, della mia natura. Eppure, quando mi vedono, mi annusano e mi guardano come se sapessero.”  
John non avrebbe disdegnato un po' d'oppio per arrivare all'alba, a quel punto. Osservò Holmes che si sedeva sul suo lussuoso divano, incrociando le gambe e rivolgendogli un'occhiata indecifrabile.  
“Qual è la vostra proposta?”  
“Ora sapete che cosa sono” disse Holmes, con quello che sembrava piacere nella voce “Mi avete visto per quello che sono veramente, e non avete tentato di fermarmi né siete fuggito a gambe levate.”  
“È questo che vi aspettavate da me?”  
“No” rispose Holmes, iniziando a togliersi il cappotto e a slacciarsi i primi bottoni della camicia “Vi siete comportato esattamente come avevo previsto. Ma gli esseri umani conservano sempre un certo grado d'imprevedibilità.”  
“Quindi voi non lo siete?” chiese John “Umano, intendo.”  
“Lo sono stato, circa un secolo fa” disse, con la stessa sottile noia che dimostrava ogni volta che si discuteva delle cose della vita, “Poi qualcuno ha avuto da ridire sull'intero affare della mia morte, credo. Qualcuno ha sceso le scale dell'inferno, o si è arrampicato fino al paradiso, non saprei...” rise, sembrando quasi ubriaco “... c'è stata una dura discussione, e alla fine l'evento della mia morte è stato cancellato dal programma di dio.”  
“Mi state prendendo in giro.”  
Era vino che scorreva tra le vene di Appleby, pensò John. La pelle di Holmes era ancora incredibilmente pallida, ma un lieve rossore aveva cominciato a colorargli le guance facendolo sembrare soltanto un ragazzo.  
“Non su ciò che conta davvero, Dottor Watson. Ho onorato il mio accordo con Lestrade al meglio delle mie possibilità, finora, ma ci sono dei limiti che la mia natura mi rende impossibile superare.”  
Holmes si distese sulla schiena, trascinando le proprie membra con un sospiro di fatica: vulnerabile, aperto come una ferita sanguinante. John si avvicinò, vide il suo intero corpo pervaso da profondi brividi, dalla punta dei piedi alla cima della fronte.  
“L'alba, il giorno, la luce del sole...” rispose John “Sbaglio?”  
“No, siete perspicace” John non seppe se essere offeso dal tono sarcastico della sua voce “Una sola benedizione, un'unica via di fuga... e anche quella mi è preclusa.”  
“Cosa significa?”  
Holmes rise, amaro “Certo, il sole m'incendia la pelle fino a scoprire la carne rossa al di sotto. Lo fa per tutti quelli come noi, la luce divina che ci rispedisce all'inferno da cui proveniamo. Non funziona così, per me. Ho provato molte volte: bruciavo, bruciavo e bruciavo ancora, ma non mi spegnevo mai...” sospirò, in plateale rassegnazione “... attiravo ogni volta una gran folla. Se ne stavano lì a guardare mentre le fiamme mi consumavano le membra, e quelle ricrescevano, e le fiamme le divoravano ancora. Chi aveva buon cuore tentava anche di aiutare la mia causa, portando fiaccole e paglia da raccogliere ai miei piedi, affinché continuassi a bruciare per bene. Forse, se sapessi resistere abbastanza a lungo, potrei diventare finalmente cenere, ma, ahimè, sono riuscito a bruciare per un massimo di venti giorni, senza che una singola unghia sulle mie dita si disfacesse.”  
John tacque, l'orrore gli aveva stretto la gola. La sua mano era ancora protesa, come se avesse voluto toccare Holmes, ma senza averne il coraggio. Non c'era nulla che glielo impediva, anche se Holmes non fosse stato letargico come appariva, John sentiva che non si sarebbe ritratto, lasciandosi sfiorare.  
“Non mi guardate così” mormorò Holmes, e John si chiese come avesse percepito il suo sguardo con gli occhi chiusi “Il mio Maestro voleva soltanto farmi il più prezioso dei doni.”  
Anche Appleby aveva parlato di un Maestro. Colui che aveva passato quel morbo infernale a Holmes, e che Appleby aveva desiderato ricevere a sua volta. Che situazione ironica, che ci fosse qualcuno al mondo che possedeva la vera ed intoccabile immortalità, e che quel qualcuno cercasse in tutti i modi di gettarla via. Ancora più ironico era che, al suo posto, John avrebbe probabilmente fatto lo stesso.  
“Volete che agisca per conto vostro, durante le ore del giorno?”  
“In gran parte, ma mi avvantaggerò di qualunque tipo di assistenza vogliate offrirmi.”  
John gli sfiorò una guancia, e Holmes inclinò la testa per sfregare il viso sul suo palmo. I suoi movimenti erano felini, languidi, il naso arrossato a contatto con l'indice della mano di John era freddo come una stalattite. Man mano che la carezza continuava, il calore si diffondeva e il suo volto s'illuminava. John non poteva certo dire di aver capito per davvero, ma anche vivere oltre un certo limite dava una sensazione d'immortalità, superare un punto nel tempo nel quale si sarebbe dovuto morire. Per qualche ragione la falce non si era abbattuto sul suo collo. John capiva, in parte, e forse ad Holmes bastava.  
Sospirò, la sua mano si spostò sul collo, e con essa il calore che colorava la pelle di Holmes. Pittura su una tela bianca.  
“Signor Holmes...”  
“Sherlock.”  
“Sherlock...” John deglutì. “Siete solo?” come me, avrebbe dovuto aggiungere.  
“Non lo sono tutti?”  
John rise, non ricordava neanche più da quanto non lo faceva. S'inginocchiò accanto al divano, chinandosi in modo da poter incastrare il viso tra la spalla e il collo di Sherlock. Un odore metallico gli si attaccò alle narici, la temperatura cresceva lentamente man mano che il sangue di Appleby lo riscaldava dall'interno. La mente di John fu attraversata da uno sciocco pensiero. Rise in modo un po' sguaiato, come un pazzo, poi morse Sherlock sul collo, e trovò che la carne era morbida, ma per quanto ci provasse i suoi denti non perforavano la pelle. Sherlock annusò John a sua volta. Dovevano sembrare due animali che si studiavano a vicenda, in quel momento.  
“Tu non vuoi il mio Bacio, non è vero?”  
Non quello che voleva Appleby, pensò John, ma non rispose. Non aveva nulla da perdere, e la proposta di Holmes era più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato di ottenere dalla vita. Una creatura immortale che gli offriva la giugulare come una preda che si arrende al suo predatore. Sherlock portò la bocca vicino al suo orecchio, piegò le ginocchia e orientò il proprio corpo verso quello di John, come se si aspettasse di essere abbracciato.  
John realizzò tutt'ad un tratto che l'intenzione di Sherlock Holmes non era mai stata di sedurlo, che il battito forsennato del suo cuore era inopportuno. Così Sherlock accolse il suo bacio come una cosa umana, per sua natura imprevedibile. John trovò le zanne sotto le labbra rosse e piene, le sentì ritrarsi nelle gengive con la punta della lingua. Era molto bravo a nasconderlo, ma John vide la sorpresa nei suoi occhi quando si ritrasse e strinse la bocca, toccandola con le punte delle dita e palpandola, cercando di capire cosa fosse appena successo.  
“Quindi è così?” chiese Sherlock, con la mano ancora sospesa sul proprio mento.  
“Così come?”  
Sherlock, in risposta, lo baciò a sua volta. Afferrò la testa di John bruscamente, facendolo sbilanciare. Il suo corpo copriva tutta la superficie del divano, una gamba era piegata attorno al busto di John per tenerlo fermo e l'altra penzolante giù dal bordo. John lo abbracciò attorno alla vita, affondando ancora la lingua e prendendo di nuovo il controllo, perché era chiaro che Sherlock non sapesse molto altro a proposito di un buon bacio.  
John sentiva le dita tra i propri capelli, la stretta che lo tirava sempre più in basso e sempre più vicino a lui e a cui non avrebbe mai resistito per nulla al mondo. Assaggiò il sapore del sangue sulle zanne appuntite, un'impressione sfuggevole che John imparò in fretta ad apprezzare.  
Sherlock aveva detto che avrebbe accettato qualsiasi tipo di assistenza gli sarebbe stata offerta, ma John non era sicuro chi fosse tra i due ad avvantaggiarsi di quella parte dell'accordo.  
La pelle candida sulla schiena forte, la curva della vita che conduceva alle natiche tonde e sode, le cosce forti e le caviglie sottili. John esplorò tutto in parte con le mani, in parte con lo sguardo, e non capì quale fosse il suo ruolo.  
Bellezza eterna alla sua mercé. C'era stato senz'altro un errore, un qualche tipo di malinteso.  
Di tante cose a cui aveva stentato a credere, dal primo momento in cui John aveva respirato l'odore dell'oppio, era il fatto che Sherlock Holmes si arrendesse a lui che più lo meravigliava.  
Quando John gli accarezzò l'interno delle cosce, Sherlock s'irrigidì.  
“Cosa c'è?”  
Nascose il viso contro lo schienale del divano, la sua voce soffocata dalla stoffa ricamata.  
“Guardate pure” rispose, poi guardò verso il soffitto, poi di nuovo verso John “Decidete pure se vi vado a genio” il tono voleva essere sarcastico, ma Sherlock era chiaramente nervoso all'idea.  
Così John cominciò a spogliarlo. Slacciò i pantaloni con mani tremanti, impigliando le dita nelle asole un paio di volte prima di riuscire a calarli giù per i fianchi. Non c’erano altri indumenti, l’inguine di Sherlock gli apparve subito in tutta la sua candida gloria. John sentì l’impulso di adorarlo, proprio come un Dio della morte insensibile e misericordioso allo stesso tempo. Non aveva mai adorato nulla e nessuno nella sua intera vita. L’impulso di sfiorarlo gli dava le vertigini, tanto che al primo tocco non se ne accorse.  
Sherlock aveva gli occhi socchiusi, le ciglia disegnavano una ragnatela di ombre sulle guance mentre osservava John. Sembrava una statua di marmo che si offriva allo sguardo di un artista. John accarezzò l’interno delle cosce, i testicoli e il pene, ma dapprima non percepì l’innaturale rigidità della sua carne. Proprio come per la mancanza di respirazione, John impiegò più tempo di quanto ci si aspetterebbe da un medico per accorgersi dei peculiari sintomi. Sherlock Holmes era ammaliante in quel modo che fa dimenticare persino la propria professione, suppose.  
John cominciò a palpare in modo più insistente, più analitico. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Sherlock, e lo vide roteare gli occhi con espressione infastidita.  
“È…” balbettò, confuso, non sapendo come definire ciò che aveva tra le mani “… tutto morto.”  
“Perspicace” ripeté Sherlock, in un tono sbrigativo che mirava a chiudere la questione in fretta.  
Ma John non si fece distrarre, né tanto meno scoraggiare dal suo studio anatomico. Riprese a frugare, accarezzare e palpare l’interno delle sue cosce con la mano destra, spingendosi persino fino all’incavo delle natiche, la mano sinistra posata sul suo torace per tenerlo fermo nonostante Sherlock fosse più immobile di una bambola di porcellana.  
Il suo intero apparato riproduttivo era atrofizzato, completamente pietrificato. Per quanto John si adoperasse per suscitare una reazione, il pene di Sherlock rimaneva una cosetta molle e indifferente.  
Quando John si volse verso di nuovo verso Sherlock, lo trovò con un sorriso amaro sul volto.  
“Allora, Dottor Watson” disse, con voce vellutata “Mi trovate ancora desiderabile?”  
John mostrò quanto trovasse ridicola quella domanda, baciandolo ancora.  
“Capisco, capisco” sussurrò tra sé e sé, tra uno sfioramento di labbra e l’altro “Ha senso”, e lo aveva davvero “Non è così che vi riproducete voialtri, sbaglio?”.  
Stavolta Sherlock non si congratulò per le sue scarse capacità di deduzione: John lo baciava ad intervalli così brevi da togliere il fiato persino ad una creatura incapace di respirare. Reclinò la testa all’indietro, offrendo la gola al suo attacco, l’intero corpo vibrava sotto il suo tocco al punto che John era certo di non star sbagliando. I baci, le carezze, i morsi, ogni genere di contatto, nulla rimaneva ignorato dalla sua pelle. Sherlock Holmes sentiva il piacere, su questo non c’era dubbio.  
John si adoperò più di quanto avesse mai fatto con i suoi amanti precedenti, e quel che avrebbe fatto contrarre e sospirare chiunque altro a malapena faceva fluttuare le ciglia di Sherlock.  
Era esasperante, snervante, assolutamente divino.  
In una sorta di atto di grazia, Sherlock allungò una mano verso la patta dei suoi pantaloni, come la zampa di un grosso felino sonnolento. John trattenne il respiro mentre le lunghe dita estraevano il suo pene, avvolgendolo in una mossa incerta. Alzò il viso da dove lo aveva affondato poco sotto la nuca pallida, incatenando i loro occhi mentre Sherlock lo masturbava con superba indifferenza.  
“È così che fate voi umani, sbaglio?” lo scimmiottò, sfregando goffamente l’indice sulla punta in un modo che fece sussultare John.  
“Non avete detto di essere stato umano, una volta?”  
Sherlock strinse la presa, nel tentativo di farlo stare zitto. Si era voltato sul fianco ora, il sedere sporgeva oltre la lunga linea della schiena e John non riuscì proprio a trovare le parole per criticare le sue piuttosto scarse abilità amatorie. Sherlock era quasi del tutto nudo, ora. I pantaloni erano scivolati sul pavimento e la camicia gli pendeva dalle spalle a partire dalle maniche raggomitolate sugli avambracci.  
Alla fine, John venne più per la vista dell’espressione concentrata del suo viso, più che per il tocco sulla propria carne. Sherlock sollevò la mano cosparsa di liquido bianco e la osservò incuriosito, sgranando gli occhi e seguendo il percorso che le gocce tracciavano dalla punta delle dita fino al dorso. Quando fece per assaggiarlo con quelle dannate labbra scarlatte, John giurò che sarebbe potuto venire di nuovo soltanto guardandolo.  
Sherlock incrociò il suo sguardo, cogliendolo nella sua attenta osservazione.  
“Allora, Dottor Watson” iniziò, e il suo tono era fin troppo compiaciuto per qualcuno che non sa cosa sia la seduzione. “Accettate la mia proposta?”  
John rise, non poteva fare altro. Aveva a malapena sbirciato sotto il sipario oscuro, eppure l’idea di rifiutare non gli attraversò affatto la mente. Persino domandarglielo gli parve un atto privo di senso, un puro esercizio di vana formalità. Non era passato neanche un giorno da quando aveva posato per la prima volta gli occhi su Sherlock Holmes, e quel solo giorno valeva mille volte più d’interi anni di vuoto e pura insensatezza. Afferrò la mano che gli veniva offerta, e la strinse.  
John Watson accettò il divino compromesso.  
Non spero neanche di non doversene pentire.


End file.
